1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light modulating apparatus and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi quantum well (MQW) device is a device which transmits or absorbs light according to an applied voltage. In the MQW device, an energy band moves up or down according to an applied voltage, and thus, effective band gap energy is changed. When band gap energy changes, the range of wavelengths that the MQW device may transmit or absorb changes as well. Therefore, an optical characteristic of the MQW device is changed according to an external voltage applied to the MQW device.
The MQW device may be used as an optical shutter, which is a single device. Also, by using a type which is arranged in plurality, the MQW device may be used as a modulator for light computing or an optical modulator such as mask lithography.
Generally, in a modulator for modulating light, a digital light processor (DLP) is mainly used. In the DLP, since a modulator is mechanically controlled, there is a limitation to driving the modulator at a high speed. When light is modulated by the MQW device, electrical control is performed, and thus, it is possible to drive the modulator at a high speed.